SHINKOU CARMESÍ
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: este es un songfic supongo, lo escribí escuchando la canción de Grell Sutcliff "shinkou/ carmesí" interpretada por Jun Fukuyama. espero me halla quedado bien y no haber echado a perder la canción, en lo personal creo que esta dedicada a Sebas chan y al amor (lujuria) que siente por el. (contiene la letra completa en español). la historia comienza con William regañando a Grell.


**_este es un songfic supongo, lo escribí escuchando la canción de Grell Sutcliff "shinkou/ carmesí" interpretada por Jun Fukuyama. espero me halla quedado bien y no haber echado a perder la canción, en lo personal creo que esta dedicada a Sebas chan y al amor (lujuria) que siente por el. (contiene la letra completa en español)._**

**_la historia comienza con William regañando a Grell._**

* * *

-Sutcliff!, ¿cuantas veces tengo que ir y alejarte de esa escoria de demonio,porque no puedes terminar una simple misión y no causarme más horas extra?

-¿Estas celoso Will?

-Eres un empleado incompetente y muy engreído, si molestas demasiado a ese demonio...

-¿Estas preocupado?- Grell grito de felicidad lanzándose a abrazar a William pero este lo detuvo antes toman dolo por la muñeca y torciendo su brezo hacia su espalda.-

-Si te mata, me haría un gran favor, al fin tendríamos paz en el despacho, pero me causaría mucho papeleo inútil extra, ademas de que estamos cortos de personal, ¿porque no puedes ser más considerado con todos los que trabajamos a tu alrededor y sufrimos por tu negligencia?!-William estaba perdiendo la paciencia-Ahora lárgate a terminar tu maldito trabajo, quiero los informes completos, con tinta NEGRA! y sin detalles estupidos como color de zapatos y uñas. Y no te desvíes nuevamente con el demonio pues me daré cuenta-.

Grell no podía evitar amar a Sebastian, era tan hermoso, tan PROHIBIDO!, mientras se dirigia a su nueva cosecha estaba a punto de amanecer, ya había perdido toda la noche divagando sobre las cosas que podría hacerla a Sebastian si tan solo le diera la oportunidad.

Caminando por los callejones sucios de Londres sintió una presencia obscura y su corazón salto de excitación sabia lo que le esperaba.

**_La imagen residual flotando en la noche iluminada por la luna_**

**_es mi memoria negro transitorio._**

**_En la, vergonzosa y distorsionada mañana_**

**_navego un viaje de corrupción._**

- Oh?... Sebas chan eres tu?,

El demonio venia acompañado de su amo Ciel Phantomahive.

-Claro que eres tu como sabia que no podías resistirte a mis encantos, lamento tanto lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, Will es un tonto, no comprende lo grande de nuestro amor. -Grell se lanzo a los brazos fuertes de Sebastian, pero el demonio se hizo a un lado, cuando vio caer al shinigami rojo, lo tomo por el cabello y lo lanzo lejos, - no tengo tiempo para sus juegos señor Grell.-

-¿juegos?...

-¿así que quieres jugar mi Romeo de infierno?

-Sebastian, termina rapido con ese bicho raro, no pierdas el tiempo y llévame con Undertaker.

-Yes My Lord...

-Bien, hace tanto que no me entrego a la fuerza bruta del amor que no me hará mal hacer un poco de calentamiento.- El shinigami invoco su a su amada DEATH SCYTHE.

_**Si se trata de un amor no correspondido,**_

_**por lo menos yo quiero estar unido contigo en el otro mundo ...**_

_**he querido cumplir ese deseo en innumerables ocasiones,**_

_**como una bestia hambrienta de tu sangre!**_

Demonio y shinigami se enfrascaron en una acalora lucha, por desgracia Grell no salio vencedor, al recibir un corte en la mejilla por uno de los cuchillos de Sebastian, Grell se paralizo, su rostro su hermoso rostro habia sido victima de la crueldad de su amaado demonio.

Eso no es justo Sebas chan, ¿como te atreves a dañar el bello rostro de una dama inocente?- Grell se dejo de juegos, ahora estaba molesto por la agresión en su cara, encendió su guadaña y corrió en dirección del demonio nuevamente a toda velocidad, amaba al demonio pero amaba mas rostro.

-Vamos Sebastian, muéstrame que guarda tu cinematic record, muéstrame esa alma podrida en pecados innombrables y lujuriosos, no seas tacaño.- Grell le guiño un ojo y ataco.

_**Yo soy, después de todo el mayordomo de la MUERTE,**_

_**siempre dispuesto a matar a usted o nuestro amor.**_

_**La cortina que está teñido de rojo la tierra, lo voy a poner en pedazos.**_

_**Los registros cinematográficos son las películas de las almas y los recuerdos**_

_**toco las cuerdas de mis delirios manchados con sangre y simplemente te anhelo**_

Grell quedo en el suelo, había recibido tantos golpes y cortes con los cuchillos de Sebastian, aunque no los suficientes como para dejarlo inconsciente, estaba demasiado cansado y decepcionado -¿porque los hombres que amaba lo trataban tan mal?-.

_**Hoy acabo de tener un sueño muy fugaz ,**_

_**es un capricho de los dioses de la muerte**_

_**en el que lo ilustro, con mi espada burlona,**_

_**en la luz de la luna.**_

Sebastian tomo a su joven conde en sus brazos y cuando estaba listo para marcharse recibió un corte profundo en la espalda.

-Pero que malo eres Sebas chan, calentarme y después dejarme, ¿esperas que termine yo el trabajo?, mi cuerpo esta ardiendo en llamas de deseo por ti, ¿sabes? el alma de un shinigami es más deliciosa que la de cualquier humano tonto.

-los shinigamis no tienen alma señor Grell.

-oh claro que si Sebby, pero ustedes los demonios no pueden consumirla, nos entrenan bien para no caer en la tentación.-grell dijo, dando vueltas alrededor de Sebastian, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Permite me ofrecerte cuentos viejos y vino tinto a través de mi boca**_

_**y teñiré ese deseo con sangre como ir entumecido en una deslumbrante trampa**_

_**Y aun así soy la señora MUERTE, siempre vestida extravagante mente.**_

-¿No quieres violar a un shinigami, ensuciar el nombre de los Dioses de la Muerte?...

Grell se detuvo frente a Sebastian, se mordió la muñeca y dejo gotear algo de sangre frente a los labios de Sebastian, encuanto el olor de la sangre despertó los sentidos del demonio, no pudo evitar probar la sangre con su lengua, al momento en que paso esto, sus ojos se encendieron de un color rojo profundo; -el shinigami no estaba mintiendo, un alma tan contaminada como la de Grell, por ella corría el karma de barias almas inocentes, el alma de un "Dios" que por naturaleza debería ser pura, pero traía la mancha de la lujuria, "un alma DELICIOSA".

Sebastian bajo a su amo, estaba casi en shok, podía comparar ese sabor casi con el de su amo. No no podía ser así, tenia que comprobarlo, tenia que probar esa alma, solo una pequeña probada.

-bocchan... permitame, debo aclarar algo con el señor Grell.-Sebastian se dio la vuelta, tomo al shinigami por la muñeca y se alejo unos metros de su amo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Grell?

Oh!, ¿así que por fin me prestas atención mi querido Sebas chan?!- dijo Grell contoneándose alegremente.

-Una noche Sebastian, dame una noche para probarte que no podrás vivir sin mi, para atraparte en mi red del amor, para morir como Romeo por su Julieta.

- Mañana a la media noche en la finca de mi Bocchan y no me hagas perder mi tiempo Shinigami!- advirtio Sebastian.

-Oh siiiii, no te arrepentirás mi amado Sebas chan.- Grell se alejo saltando a un edificio no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios a Sebastian. una vez que el shinigami se marcho el demonio se lamio los labios.

-Esto sera interesante.

_**Mi traje es un surtido prolífico. excavo mis uñas en el cielo nocturno**_

_**siendo atropellado por lagrimas rojas**_

_**la cinematografía análoga hace ruidos obscenos y brumas de calor**_

_**a la deriva en un trance nos herimos unos a otros**_

_**simplemente nos ahogamos**_

Y ahí estaba Grell en la habitación del demonio, había invertido tanto tiempo arreglándose , quedando bella y perfecta para Sebastian su sensual demonio ¿y todo para que?, para que en menos de lo que esperaba el demonio le despojara de todas sus prendas, un hermosa selección de la lencería más fina acabo hecha pedazos.

-Oh Sebas chan no puedo creer que esto este pasando es como un sueño.

-Nnnh, oh Se se Sebastian, no seas tan rudo,se que soy una dama fuerte pero si sigues así me voy Aah! a romper.-el shinigami no podía formar palabras coherentes, tartamudeaba, el éxtasis era demasiado, mejor de lo que había soñado.

_**Yo soy, después de todo el mayordomo de la MUERTE, una mariposa carmesí brillante.**_

_**Al enviar un suspiro rojo en el aire vacío, sopla y mueve a través de la cortina.**_

_**La tentación de puñaladas amor a través de los registros cinematográficos,**_

_**mientras que yo simplemente anhelo un sueño profundo carmesí en la eternidad de un instante.**_

Al terminar su ardiente encuentro, Grell no podía terminar de entender lo que paso, fue demasiado bueno, pro ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, su alma y cuerpo ya llevaban la marca del demonio y no había forma de limpiarla, tampoco era como sí quisiera hacerlo.

-Oh Dios, William me va a matar, seguramente me encerrara de por vida, oh pobre de mí- dijo Grell con un drama exagerado, haciendo un ademan de desmayo con la mano.

-Y ¿quien va a decirle a William?, te quiero aquí mañana a la misma hora, has sido una cena deliciosa shinigami- el demonio dijo mostrando una de sus sensuales sonrisas y lamiendo el cuello de Grell.

¿Eh?, ¿que? ¿ quieres decir que?, Oh Sebby! -Grell se abrazo fuertemente del cuello del demonio.

Definitivamente esto era mejor que cualquier sueño rojo carmesí.

* * *

BIEN, FUE ALGO LARGO, ESPERO QUE LOS PERSONAJES ESTÉN BIEN Y NO ALTERADOS. BESOS.


End file.
